


GO Fictober2020

by RainbowEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fictober2020, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, IneffableLATAM
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowEyes/pseuds/RainbowEyes
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/One-shots inspirados en el reto de Octubre.Este fic participa en el reto #Fictorber de la pagina "Ineffables Fanfickers"#GoodOmensTober2020#IneffableLATAM
Kudos: 1





	GO Fictober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad : Good Omens pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.
> 
> Personajes: Muerte y Dios.
> 
> Aclaracion: Si estas buscando romance, no lo encontraras mucho por acá, ya que escribiré de todos los personajes (o la mayoría). Quizás insinué algo con cruces entre personajes pero no ahondare mucho en eso.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Pues me anime a lo del Fictober, como tal no hay numero limite para las palabras por lo que serán Drabbles /One-shots.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Espacio**

* * *

_"Somos una imposibilidad en un universo imposible"_

_-_ Ray Badbury

* * *

.

.

.

"AGASE LA LUZ". Fue su clamor, su orden. Y un brillo abrazador come la penumbra.

El manto negro de lo blanco escapa, huyendo, retrocediendo.

Pero no desaparece, no como pensó en su momento. Un punto negro se concentra en su Luz, donde la neblina persiste y donde Otro Ser exhala _vida_ .

Diferente a Ella. Aunque no por menos inferior, no.

"AZRAEL". La voz se presenta, un canto tranquilo. Sabio.

La sombra de la creación. La Primera Junto A Todo.

El Otro que estuvo al principio.

El primer ángel.

Cuando Azrael emergió de la oscuridad, acunando el abismo, Ella nota los apéndices saliendo de la figura ennegrecida. Son cosas grandes y son hermosas. Son alas, como las que imagino para quienes recibieron sus hijos. Observa fascinada como se extienden, interminables, sobre la blancura.

Era profundidad perfecta.

"ESPACIO". Llama eufórica. Azrael se mueve cerca y de las imponentes alas empezaron a parpadear luces pequeñas.

Ella vuelve a inspirarse. La Luz junto a Ella se emociona.

Entonces cosecha una nueva idea y en su lienzo tiñe tonos oscuros.

Y de un Big Bang nace su primera obra.

Un lugar basto que tendrá millones de luces, colores y secretos.

Tal como las alas de Azrael, con millares de puntos brillando entre sus plumas. Almas antiguas, antes de Ella, que ahora viven en el espacio creado por su Ángel de la Muerte, conservándolas.

Espera algún día vivir en ese lugar.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfrutaran como a mi me encanto escribirlo. Acá les dejo otras explicaciones.
> 
> *Azrael: es el nombre de Muerte en el libro, de hecho se presenta a si mismo con ese nombre ya al final.
> 
> * Dios y Azreal tienen la misma edad, nope. De hecho me base en la idea de la serie Supernatural, Muerte es mucho mayor y ya a convivido con otros Dioses. Solo se adapta a la religión e ideas de quien se va hacer cargo a partir de ahora.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
